Sabiduria Infinita
by Ishtelte
Summary: Ichigo and co are called on for a mission. They are joined by a young Snow Boy by the name of Yukishirou Saito, and together with the Rosario   Vampire Gang they must uncover a conspiracy that has outlived Aizen. Rated M for Reason. NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 0: The Prologue

**Hey there folks! Lonelyraevyn here with my first ever attempt at a cross-over fic. I've only ever written one fic so far, but decided to abandon it when I realized something that infuriated me to no end. One of the OC's I inserted into the story had very quickly become a Gary Stu... urk... gonna be sick...**

**So here it is, A Bleach and Rosario Vampire Crossover with an altered Character from a story of my own design that you can find on Fiction Press called "The Elite". If any of you are interested, feel free to check it out; but be advised, that story is currently in the process of being edited top to bottom so many things may change in relatively short order. **

**Now, I am going to get straight to the point. Pairings. I usually do these sorts of things by my own design, but in the case of fanfiction I am always open to Ideas from my readers. I will be holding several polls, one for each prominent male character that _will_ have a pairing, that you will be able to find on my profile page. Tsukune will be the first of three. Once completed I will post the results in short order. Now, let us begin shall we?**

**Prologue: A Meeting Among Captains Living and Dead**

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, or Yamamoto Sou-Taicho[1], looked out over the gathered Captains of the Gotei thirteen and one Shinigami Daikou with his usual gaze. Eyes perpetually closed and the cane that was the disguised Ryujin Jakka held in front of him, both wizened hands clasped firmly upon its' gnarled head. For several minutes already they had been silent; and Yamamoto knew that it was only a matter of time before Kurosaki Ichigo became impatient enough to give him the opening he sorely needed to begin the meeting.

They were still short two Captains because of the War, and Kurosaki Ichigo's powers were still on the mend. Though where Ichigo was concerned, he still possessed three times the Reiatsu[2] of a normal Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. To say that his powers were still recovering was actually rather frightening.

A tick then developed in Ichigo's left eyebrow, his eyes closed and head slightly nodded forward with his usual scowl; the time had come.

"Oi, jii-san[3]. I don't have all day you know!" Ichigo growled, his reiatsu spiking ominously in a clear sign of annoyance. "You called me here with little to no warning, so if you could kindly get this meeting moving, that would be greatly appreciated."

His hard brown eyes then opened to regard the aforementioned 'old man[3]' with his usual cold glare from out beneath his long bangs. After the war, Ichigo's appearance had slowly returned to the one that the Captains had come to recognize as his post-dangai training appearance. Once short and vibrant orange hair that had been stuck in wild spikes was now straight and a shade of burnt orange resembling a flame. He was a towering six foot four, standing only slightly shorter than the monstrous Kenpachi Zaraki. His trademark Cleaver Blade, Zangetsu, was strapped to his back, ready for immediate use.

Yamamoto nodded, but just as he was about to speak Sui-Feng, Captain of the second division intervened with a snarl. "Speak to Yamamoto Sou-Taicho with respect Shinigami _Daikou[4]_-teme, or I'll introduce you to my good friend Suzumebachi!"

Sui-Feng was a short and petite woman standing no taller than five feet with black hair worn short with two long braids wrapped in cloth and ending in large gold rings. Slim but very fit, the Head of the Onmitsukidou was by far one of the Gotei Thirteen's most powerful Captains. She wore the traditional uniform of the head of the onmitsukidou; a sleeveless black shirt that doesn't cover the back or shoulders, while long black arm bands covered her arms. She wore the standard Hakama of the Shinigami, and a white Haori with the Kaniji for the Number two printed in black on the back tied off with a yellow obi. On her feet, instead of the straw sandals favoured by most shinigami, were a pair of traditional Chinese shoes with plain white socks.

Ichigo raised a single eyebrow for only a moment before his signature scowl was once more in place. Waving dismissively in Sui Feng's direction as he returned his scowling gaze to the Sou-Taicho he snorted derisively. "Yeah yeah, whatever shorty. Lets just get on with it."

Visibly fuming because of the jab at her height, Sui Feng was about to retort when Yamamoto slammed his cane into the hard wood floor. Bringing immediate silence. "We have a situation in the world of the living. An old friend of mine has requested immediate assistance be sent to the school he founded in a secluded dimension located somewhere in Japan. His assistant has reported not only several regular hollow in what has been until now a hollow free zone, but arrancar have also made their presence known."

Ichigo's entire demeanour changed instantly at the mention of arrancar. Where once there was a brooding teenager that didn't know how to smile and didn't realize that his scowl had probably become a permanent addition to his features because of it's exhaustive use in his daily life, was a seasoned warrior far more powerful than any one person in the room save for the Sou-Taicho himself. What was confusing him however was the mention of this 'old friend'. Looking around discreetly at the Captains, he quickly realized that the feeling was not only his own.

"Jii-san, who exactly is this old friend of yours?" Ichigo wondered aloud; Sui Feng once again bristled at the lack of proper address but held her tongue. She would get him back later, she thought with a nod and a glare.

Yamamoto opened a single eye, scrutinizing the orange haired Shinigami carefully before answering and letting his eye slowly drift closed once again. "He is known as The Dark Lord Mikogami, one of the three most powerful living beings in existence. He is the Headmaster of an Academy for Youkai[5] called, incidentally, Youkai Academy. We have been maintaining an alliance between the Youkai Worlds and Soul Society for several centuries, and since he has requested assistance I will not deny him."

Ichigo nodded, and much to the other Captains slight shock and amusement, began collaborating with Yamamoto about the mission; leaving the other captains behind almost instantly. "If the arrancar are involved you'll need to send at least two taicho's[6] and fuku-taicho's[7] to be safe."

Yamamoto nodded and motioned for his lieutenant to come out from behind him where he'd been standing at attention. "I will be sending three taicho's and two fuku-taicho's to aid in the protection of the Academy as you've said."

At this Ichigo nodded. "Mind telling me who?"

Yamamoto almost seemed to smile deviously at that, and it instantly sent a shiver down the spines of several of those present. "Sui Feng Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho, Matsumoto Fuku-taichou, and Kuchiki Fuku-Taicho."At this, Ichigo almost tripped standing still.

"Kuchiki Fuku-Taicho?" He asked nervously, almost stuttering, forgetting for the moment that Yamamoto had only mentioned the names of two Taicho's.

At that, a short, and petite young woman even smaller than the petite Taicho of the second stepped out from her Captain's shadow and smirked at the baffled carrot top. "Hello... _strawberry_."

Ichigo grit his teeth, but those present only realized that when his lips parted so he could grind out a retort. "Sup... _midget_."

He was promptly kicked in the shin and punched in the gut. The one-two had him bent over clutching his shin at one moment before sending him to the floor in a gasping heap. Rukia let a smug smile replace her cool facade for a moment before stepping back in line beside her Captain, Juushiro Ukitake

Several of the Captains rolled their eyes at the display, while Kyouraku and Juushiro chuckled quietly to themselves. Sui Feng was practically beaming and Yamamoto was unreadable as always.

When Ichigo finally regained his bearing and his feet, he cracked his neck and turned his body to face the Sou-Taicho once more while his sharp gaze remained on an ever-smug Rukia. "I'll get you for that you little demon. For now though, jii-san..." He returned his focus back to Yamamoto followed by everyone else in the first division meeting room. "You said three Captains were being sent, so who's the third one?"

There it was again, the ghost of a devious grin on Yamamoto's usually stoic face. Chojiro Sasakabe vanished the instant Ichigo's eyes closed, something that was becoming one of his regular habits since his eyes tended to scare most people now-a-days; and in that instant, Ichigo took notice of three things happening within the next few seconds..

He distinctly heard Rukia let out a small gasp, then there was the sound of something large hitting the floor and an alarmed cry of "Nii-sama[8]!", before Ichigo felt a sudden weight on his shoulders.

His eyes snapped open in that instant only to see the Captains all appraising him with slightly wide eyes. Sui Feng was furious, if the grinding teeth and shaking fists were any indication. Ichigo then noted with no small amount of amusement, that Byakuya had fainted.

Then he noticed the reason why. Draped across his shoulders and covering all but the handle of his cleaver like zanpakutou from view, was a pure white Haori with the Kanji for five clearly displayed on the back. In his shock, Ichigo could only blink several times before taking hold of the Haori and bringing it around his body so he could get a better look at it.

Holding it out at just about arms-length, he cast his scrutinizing gaze over the garment that would name him the Taicho of the Fifth Division.

Several more blinks later, and it seemed to many of the Captains that Ichigo had finally broken. He didn't move for at least five minutes, before Yamamoto cleared his throat loudly.

Ichigo jumped near three feet into the air from a still standing position.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, for your contribution in the Winter War and for defeating the traitorous Shinigami Taicho Sousuke Aizen, I hereby announce your promotion to Taicho of the Fifth Division and present you with your Haori. The Position of Fifth Division Fuku-Taicho will be filled by Chojiro Sasakabe while you are away on your first mission as a Taicho, he will personally look after your Division while you are away. Once you return, I expect you to begin your official duties as a Taicho of the Gotei thirteen in their entirety." At this point Ichigo made to object but was silenced when Yamamoto raised his hand in a stopping gesture before continuing. "As you are a living soul, I am well aware of your responsibilities in the world of the living. All I ask is for you to spend your evenings and weekends here in Soul Society attending to your duties. The rest of your time is yours to live your life as you have been until now, that is of course, until your death."

Ichigo was silent for several moments, before he sighed and removed Zangetsu from his back. He handed his Zanpakutou to Zaraki so he could put on his Haori properly, tugging at the sleeves so they sat properly over his shihakusho, before retrieving Zangetsu and slinging him back to his usual position on his back. Seeing that Ichigo had accepted the promotion, Yamamoto nodded and asked those he'd selected for the mission to the world of the living to step up front and centre.

When Sui Feng, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Rukia were standing in a line before him he cleared his throat once again. "The five of you will leave for the world of the living immediately. You are to rendezvous with one of Mikogami's acquaintances once you arrive. He is a Captain in an influential Militant organization that deals in the policing of Yokai in the Human World, operating out of their Headquarters in Tokyo. He will be acting as your guide and informant, and will be aiding you in the extermination of hollows during your mission. He's also the one that made the arrangements for the identification you all will be using during your stay at Yokai Academy. He is one Yukishirou Saito."

He then looked to Sui Feng and one of his eyes opened a fraction before he continued. "I am placing you in charge of this operation Sui Feng Taicho. You are to be in the World of the living by sun down tonight. As for you Kurosaki-Taicho," his one eyed gaze turned to focus on Ichigo next. "I have already informed your father of the details of this mission, and he has made the necessary arrangements with the help of our friend Yukishirou-Taicho." He closed his eye once more and turned his attention to the room at large.

"Sui Feng Taicho, I expect a weekly progress report from you outlining the details of your stay at the Academy. Unohana Taicho, would you please resuscitate Kuchiki Taicho so that we may adjourn?"

Unohana smiled gently and bowed her head. "Of course Yamamoto Sou-Taicho."

From there, it only took a few moments for Byakuya to awaken from his shock induced slumber, mumbling several apologies on behalf of his embarrassing conduct. And only a moment later, Yamamoto declared the meeting adjourned.

**XxSCENExBREAKxX**

It was sunset when the five Shinigami arrived at the massive building which was more immediately identified as the Headquarters for Japans Foreign Relations Bureau. The group of Shinigami were some of the few people in the world who knew this buildings dirty little secret. The exterior of the building was just a front. Inside, were several Barracks filled to the brim with soldiers of all kinds. An organization that greatly resembled the Gotei Thirteen in it's structure. With Ten Divisions each consisting of several hundreds of thousands of soldiers both human and non-human that either lived on site or in private dwellings in the Human World, while others occupied posts scattered all over the world.

The Human-Yokai Relations Bureau boasted several hundred branch locations all over the world. The biggest being located in New York City, Washington D.C, Ottowa Ontario, Edmonton and Calgary Alberta, Moscow, Dublin, Berlin, and finally Tokyo Japan. Since Japan had the largest concentration of Yokai Citizens, it was no wonder that Tokyo was the largest of the Human-Yokai Relations Bureau's many Branch Locations. Thus the reason why Tokyo was named the organizations main Branch.

Sui Feng was feeling mighty proud of herself. She had already read through the mission files, obtaining as much information on this organization as she could before her team even so much as set a single foot inside the oppressive building. They were prepared for anything; even though she was rather shocked that a Living Organization could grow to such a size and still remain hidden from the public at large.

It was a fact however, that most of the organization's soldiers were non-humans that masqueraded as humans during the day, only to reveal their true forms away from prying eyes; while the humans stuck to desk work for the most part. Upon entering the building, each of them wearing normal civilian attire, they were greeted by the rather... well endowed receptionist. The woman was practically bursting out of her blouse, while smiling demurely and waving them over. She took one look at the two males of the group and her smile instantly turned predatory.

Sui Feng scowled at the woman and slammed her hand down on the desk. This, not only managed to startle the woman, but also succeeded in gaining the woman's undivided attention. "We have an appointment with a Yukishirou Saito. We were instructed to meet him here this evening."

The woman looked awfully put out at having to actually do some work instead of ogle the two absolutely _delicious_ looking young men in their party, but pressed a button on her personal intercom and sighed. "Yukishirou-sama, you have several guests in the lobby asking to see you. They say they were instructed to meet you here tonight."

There was silence for a moment before a cold, emotionless voice filtered through the speaker. "Send them in, they're already late." Every one of the shinigami had frozen in place when the voice they'd heard had almost quite literally chilled them to the bone. They had been given a very good idea as to just what kind of Yokai this Yuksihirou-_sama_ happened to be.

**XxSCENExBREAKxX**

Saito stood, gazing coolly out his office window that stretched from both sides of his office and from ceiling to floor. One of the only perks to being a big-shot was the unbeatable view of downtown Tokyo. His pale blue eyes keeping a silent vigil over the ever ignorant humans as they lived out their lives from day to day, never once questioning, never once truly seeing just what went on around them every day. It was, in a word, pitiful.

When the door to his expansive office opened, he turned his head ever so slightly so that he could take in the sight of his guests from his peripherals. He had to say, he was impressed.

The woman leading them was on the petite side, with black hair done short with two long braids wrapped in white cloth and tipped by a pair of large gold rings. She was dressed in loose fitting black slacks and traditional Chinese shoes; a tight fitting sleeveless and backless black shirt adorned her upper body revealing what would be severely hidden feminine curves had her top been any looser, and each of her arms sported a long black arm band covering from bicep to wrist. Her face was clearly oriental, distinctly Chinese with a somewhat impish feel. While her eyes were what really told about her personality. Sharp and set into a near permanent scowl lined by long, and thin eyebrows, they were a cool grey that resembled onyx.

He definitely did not want to get on her bad side, he concluded.

The next female was much the same. She held herself with the poise of a warrior, with all the grace of a noble. Short black hair styled in a bob cut fell to her shoulders, while a single strand of hair fell between her eyes and curved slightly over her nose. Her eyes were distinctly the colour of violet, and were hard and determined. She too seemed to possess a permanent scowl. She was wearing a simple yellow sun dress, and black sandals.

The third woman had him blinking in shock. If he didn't know any better he would think he was staring at an honest to goodness succubi. She was possessed of long and wavy strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She was a woman with an extraordinarily curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature being her very large breasts, probably the largest he'd ever seen. She was dressed in a much too tight sleeveless white blouse with the top five or so buttons undone revealing more cleavage than Saito had ever seen in his life. She was also wearing a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders; and much like her blouse, she was wearing a pair of much too short jean shorts, revealing a whole lot of smooth leg. Her feet being tucked into a pair of black knee high leather boots.

Giving himself a mental shake of the head to clear his thoughts, he turned his attention to the two men of the group. The first he had pegged for a young Snow Boy,he was definitely the shortest of the group by a full head, with cold turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He was wearing a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and grey pants over a pair of white sneakers. Like two of the previous, he too was cursed with a permanent scowl.

Saito's eyebrows very nearly shot into his hairline when his eyes fell on the final member of their group. He looked like a normal teenage boy all things considered; the one exception to that was his _orange_ hair that fell over his eyes, which was a shade of burnt orange that distinctly reminded Saito of a flame. He was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and piercing brown eyes. This one also had a permanent scowl on his face.

'_I can see why these people were sent together, most of them look like they're angry all the time while one of them is so damn bubbly it's making __**my**__ face hurt.' _Saito though to himself as he turned to regard his visitors fully.

Sui Feng was also thoroughly inspecting their new comrade. Much like Hitsugaya, his hair was pure white, and done up in fashionable spikes that leaned towards the back of his head so his hair wouldn't interfere with his sight in his two ice blue eyes. The only exception were two stubborn strands that refused to stay standing with the rest of his hair, and fell to frame his slim face, while a long, slim braid fell from the nape of his neck to just below his knees. _'Damn his hair is long.'_ He was barely two inches taller than Sui Feng was herself, but she could tell by looking he was like her in another regard as well.

Despite his size, he was quite lean, with a musculature that suited his small stature. This implied one thing. He was as dangerous as living beings came... well, except for a certain orange haired idiot. He covered his body with a tight black shirt and similarly coloured khakis over a pair of steel toed black combat boots. Then there was the very heavy looking black coat, reaching down to his ankles and made of a soft but heavy material; unsurprisingly, Sui Feng already knew the purpose behind his wearing such heavy clothing, and found herself thinking of a training exercise that utilized the weighting of ones' clothing to build muscle strength, stamina, and agility.

With a quick breath to prepare for his welcoming speech, Saito began. "Welcome, Shinigami of Soul Society. I am honoured to have been asked to meet you here and work with you during your stay at Yokai Academy. As you have most likely been informed, I am the Yokai-Human Relations Bureau's Nibantai-Taicho[8], Yukishirou Saito. I also happen to be a Snow Boy."

Sui Feng raised a brow, finding herself impressed with his ability to speak so clearly around whatever it was he had in his mouth. At first glance, it appeared to be a lollipop. She frowned. '_It would appear this young man has a sweet tooth, let us hope that he never meets a certain pink haired Fuku-Taicho_.'

Little did she know, she was not the only one with the exact same thought.

Saito waited patiently as the petite woman in front of him took care of the introductions so that Saito could finally put the faces to the names he'd been given in the case file. He'd made several pieces of ID already, but the school identification wouldn't be taken care of until they actually arrived at the School. Which he was glad for, since he absolutely loathed paperwork. And forging Identification means lots of paperwork. He only just finished what he'd started a week ago.

He nodded to each person in turn as the newly named Sui Feng, or Shaolin Feng, introduced her team. When she was finished Saito nodded and walked around to the other side of his desk, his ankle length black overcoat whipping around him as he turned abruptly to face them. He placed his hands on his desk and focused his hard gaze on his temporary co-workers. "I have been informed already of the situation at the Academy, and what is to be my role during our stay." He pushed a large manilla envelope across his desk towards Sui Feng who took it immediately and pulled out it's contents. "Those are your personal I.D's, which you will need for any trips to the Human World while here. I was informed that Kurosaki-Taicho already has current Identification so I didn't bother doing anything that would only have been a waste of time. Most of us will be masquerading as students at the academy, while Sui Feng and Matsumoto will be acting as temporary teachers. Sui Feng will be the new fitness instructor, while Matsumoto will be helping a current Sensei by the name of Nekonome Shizune. Matsumoto, as the assistant home-room teacher for a group of High School students I have been instructed to ask you to at least try and act professional."

Matsumoto blushed while Ichigo and Rukia both snickered quietly; Toshirou however was fit to burst from the inside out. He had to restrain himself though since he had an image to uphold.

Sui Feng nodded after distributing the proper papers to those they were intended for and as her onyx coloured orbs bore into Saito's own cool blue, she decided on an attempt to try and get a glimpse at this man's character; but before long she decided intimidation wouldn't work on this man. Satisfied with his lack of reaction to her attempt at a stare down, she reached out with a hand.

Saito accepted the gesture and they shook hands. After a few moments he released her hand and nodded curtly. "I look forward to working with you all. Our ride will arrive to pick us up at six thirty tomorrow morning; your hotel has already been booked and they are awaiting your arrival across the street. Meet me here in my office tomorrow morning sometime before then so we can leave on schedule."

Sui Feng nodded and turned to the others. "You heard the man let's move, these damned gigai actually require sleep to function properly, so lets get to that hotel, double time people!"

Nodding their acknowledgement, the group turned to leave after bidding Saito a good night. Once the door closed behind them Saito sighed and sank into his chair. "This is definitely going to be the most interesting mission I have ever taken part in."

**XxCHAPTERxENDxX**

**AN: Well that was the Prologue of Sabiduria Infinita. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh and some friendly translations for y'all in case some of you were a little confused.**

**Sou-Taicho can be losely translated to Captain-Commander**

**Reiatsu is the term used to describe Spiritual Energy**

**Jii-san literally means 'old man'**

**Daikou translates to 'Substitute' as in Shinigami Daikou/Substitute Shinigami**

**Yokai can be used to decribe both Demons and Monsters**

**Taicho/Taichou translates to 'Captain"**

**Fuku-Taicho/Fuku-Taichou translates to 'Assistant Captain'/Lieutenant**

**Nii-sama An extremely formal greeting. Nii is the masculine form of address for siblings(brothers). Sama is used as an honorific when addressing someone who commands great respect. **

**Oh and just so you know, this is the only time I will actually take the initiative and write down the translations for any Japanese or other foreign words I may or may not use. If you want to know what something means, just run it through an online translator or send me a pm and ask away. I'll help in any way I can. Remember, the polls have been opened, if you want to vote for pairings then check out my profile and get clicking. The first poll will be open for one week. There will be two more... maybe more depending on a few things. So VOTE PEOPLE!**

**See y'all next time when I'm finished writing Chapter One: The Masquerade**


	2. Chapter 1 The Masquerade

**Hello again people! I closed the polls a while ago, and I have to say I was quite frankly... pleasantly surprised! Not one day had gone by since I posted the Prologue for this story and already I had people voting. The poll that would decide who will be paired with the ever loveable Tsukune was a landslide victory, and Outer Moka came out on top with a colossal 50% Majority. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's an easy pairing to write... though I was kind of scared of what would have happened if the Harem Route pulled off a come from behind win~starts to sweat~... We still have two more polls after this one! The next poll will be for our oh so clueless Kurosaki Ichigo, so get ready to vote. Now, I am sorry that it took so long to update, but I didn't really know how I should start. I hope you all don't mind that I took a little liberty with Tsukune, as you will see at the beginning of this chapter. This will be explained later. Oh and one more thing... the Question is this: "What kind of monster is Yukishirou Saito?" For those of you that read the prologue, he did say he was a Snow Boy, but he may not be. Imma let you all decide in a poll. Here are the choices...**

**A) Dragon**

**B) Vampire**

**C) Snow Boy**

**D) Warlock**

**E) White - Kitsune no Yoko (He will have adorable fox ears and tails) I may be a guy, but even I'm hoping for this one... it'll make things far more entertaining considering his personality. XP**

**F) Demon(True Demon)**

**To vote on Saito's Species, leave a review with your vote. Thank you.**

**Remember, no matter what is decided, he will not be the all powerful Final Boss Type Monster. He is only nineteen after all. Yet he is still a Captain in a militant organization, so he will be roughly Akuha level in strength when in _Human Form_. Don't worry, he won't transform all that often.**

**Now that that really long AN is out of the way, here you go, as promised; Chapter One of Sabiduria Infinita: The Masquerade**

**I Do not own Rosario + Vampire or it's Characters, nor do I own Bleach and its' _many_ Characters.**

**I do However Own Yukishirou Saito and the model I used to create him aka Adell Maverick.**

**Chapter One: The Masquerade**

The peaceful morning, like many others, was not what one brown eyed, brown haired, young man woke up to one Tuesday morning. No. It most certainly was not. He greeted the day just like he would any other day...

Cursing like a trucker and turning his ever infuriatingly annoying alarm clock into pieces of scrap metal and broken plastic. With a hammer.

Groaning with the effort such act always entails in the early morning, Tsukune rolled off the bed, landing almost drunkenly on his bare feet. After a few awkward stumbles, he managed to make his way into the adjoining bathroom.

Several minutes and a squeaky clean Tsukune later, he got dressed in the Academy Uniform and the young man was ready for the day. He stopped though, when he saw himself in his mirror on his way out the door. Gone was the young, sprightly face that once stared back at him. With vampire blood flowing through his veins, Tsukune had become the very image of what many would argue to be handsome.

Where once he would be looking into the wide innocent and hopelessly naive eyes of a fifteen year old human teenager, was now the sharp glare of a battle hardened young man. He had grown noticeably taller than he once was, now standing on the verge of 5'9". His brown hair was longer, though still largely untamed as it would forever remain. There was one other change though; a Rosario.

The silver cross with a blood red gemstone at its' centre hung lazily just beneath his collar bone from a black leather choker around his neck courtesy of Ruby(duh), forever advertising to the world that he was no longer human. Yes Tsukune could now be called almost _devilishly_ handsome; but to Tsukune he was one thing and one thing only.

He was the true image of a _Vampire in human form_.

After locking up his dorm room and heading outside, Tsukune soon found himself walking down a familiar path, only to come upon a familiar sight.

There was Moka, the love of his life, bubblegum pink hair cascading down her back, while eyes as green as the purest emeralds stared unblinking down the path towards the Academy gates. Her Rosario was sitting in its' usual place, but Tsukune swore that the ruby in the centre had lit up, and a single reptilian eye was currently staring in the same direction as the outer shell.

Then there was the sweet Kurumu, vibrant blue hair tied with a blue ribbon, a killer figure and breasts that would make a watermelon jealous; she was wearing her usual yellow vest and short skirt. She too was currently none-the-wiser about his arrival, opting instead to gaze off at whatever had captured the vampire's attention.

He caught a glimpse of Mizore hiding off in the bushes as well, violet hair falling about her shoulders in elegant waves, her white sweater doing nothing to help in concealing her presence, while her trademark sucker was stuck in her mouth, moving side to side as lazily as could be. She was the only one who noticed Tsukune, deciding that whatever had captured the others' attention wasn't worth her time.

We mustn't forget the dirty minded young witch either; Yukari. A Fourteen year old child genius, just as perverted as she is intelligent. Instead of the green blazer, was placed a black cape instead. Atop her head was the stereotypical pointed witch's hat.

When Tsukune finally joined the group, he looked back and forth between Moka and Kurumu while Yukari did much the same. It would seem she was just as confused as he was. There was an odd feeling in the air, a certain tension that he couldn't deny but couldn't put his finger on. When he followed their gaze, it was then he saw what had their attention occupied so thoroughly.

Six people; all but two were dressed in the green blazer and slacks or skirts of the academy. They were walking down the pathway towards the dorms; and one of the first things Tsukune noticed was that everyone was giving them quite the wide berth.

Trying and failing to get Moka's attention numerous times, Tsukune sidled over to Kurumu and tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Kurumu whirled to face him, violet eyes wide; once she realized it was him, Tsukune was surprised to note that the first thing she did wasn't pull his face into her cleavage, instead opting to put a hand to her rapidly beating heart and sigh in visible relief.

"My god Tsukune, you scared me!" Kurumu whined. She crossed her arms under her breasts and looked back over her shoulder at the steadily advancing group. "Good morning by the way."

"Ah, good morning Kurumu..." A pause. "Ano... what's going on? Who are those guys? Transfer students?"

Nodding Kurumu turned back to Tsukune and took him by the arm. "I'd advise against taking off Moka's Rosario anytime in the immediate future." She then pulled him off to the side of the path where Mizore was currently waiting and growled irritably at the yuki-onna, who merely shrugged before saying good morning to Tsukune and turning her attention to the small group of people. Or at least, two of the six who both had the most eye catching white hair and the white sticks of suckers sticking out to the side of their mouths.

Baffled, Tsukune complied before whispering. "Why should I not take her Rosario off?"

Kurumu gave Tsukune the 'Are you really that stupid?' look, and shook her head. "You know, I love you and all Tsukune, but you can be really dense sometimes. Since you're a Vampire too you should know this, it's a dominance thing; like you, Moka's a powerful Vampire, and these new people are practically radiating power. Do you get it now?"

Tsukune frowned. "So, she wants to see if she's stronger than them?" Tsukune chuckled, he may still be new to the whole Vampire instinct thing, but he knew the inner Moka well enough. "Well, if that's all it is I don't see too much of a problem."

Kurumu sighed once again. "At least one of them is a powerful predator, it's coming off him in waves and it doesn't even feel malevolent. The other five absolutely reek of death. So much so that it's giving me the shivers." Kurumu closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples in an attempt to alleviate the growing headache. "And two of them appear to be those new teachers we've been hearing about. Getting into a fight with them would have serious repercussions both physically and academically."

"Not that you need to worry about that cow-tits." Yukari quipped from her position to Kurumu's left.

At that Kurumu seemed to visibly burst into flames, as she turned and proceeded to lay into the little witch with the usual amount of restraint. In a word; none.

When the group of six finally passed them on their way back to the dorms it took only a moment to sink in. Tsukune felt it, a sudden rush of adrenaline that could only come along with the anticipation of meeting and facing a powerful opponent; it was a feeling in the air that spoke of a presence so thick with barely restrained power that even his sealed Vampire nature was literally _quivering_ with excitement.

'_All of them are the same! They're all __**insanely**__ powerful, and they aren't even in their true forms! __They're power is coming off them in waves and they aren't even trying to exert their presence! Well __Kurumu-chan, I'm sold! No way, absolutely no way, will I remove Moka-chan's Rosario when these guys are anywhere near us._' At the end of his thought-tirade, Tsukune clenched his fist in front of his face and nodded to himself. He was so focused on not removing Moka's Rosario it wasn't even funny.

That's right, Tsukune was not going to remove the Rosario until the newcomers were out of sight. '_I'm so proud of myself. Go me! FIGHT!_' Tsukune idly noticed someone take hold of his hand and pull it towards them, but knowing the company he kept he assumed it to be Kurumu once again trying to get a rise out of Mizore. At least, those were his original thoughts until the entire group heard a rather ominous sound.

_**CLINK**_

"Clink?" Tsukune wondered aloud, his brow furrowing in confusion. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all then looked to Tsukune's now outstretched hand, and the Rosario that was sitting in his palm. '_Now where have I seen this Rosario before? It seems eerily familiar, wasn't Kurumu just talking about this very Rosario? It's not mine, but that could only mean..._' Sudden realization dawned after that moment of cerebral inactivity, and a single phrase was spoken by all those present at the exact moment as a torrent of unearthly energy was unleashed upon the world in a swirling crimson vortex of youki and thousands of screeching bats.

"Awe Hell..."

**XxSCENExBREAKxX**

_**Earlier that Morning...**_

The group of five shinigami awoke the next morning in good spirits. They spent the majority of the morning getting ready. Double and triple checking their equipment, and relaying any last minute orders they received from Soul Society. This was all done before they relaxed for what little time they had left before the bus was said to arrive outside their hotel.

Thanks to the organization Saito worked for, each and every one of them received their own room for the night while Saito remained in his office finishing up any last minute paper work still sitting on his desk for the night.

So naturally when he met up with the group, he was a little cranky.

The bus ride, save for the few instances where the cigar smoking driver with the glowing white eyes decided to get a little ribbing in on the taller white haired Taichou, was uneventful. The shinigami were all set on edge when they passed through the tunnel though. Though this was to be expected, since for the briefest of moments they passed through the rift between worlds.

Upon finally arriving at their destination, they were greeted by the dismal landscape that was Youkai Academy's outer grounds, scarecrow included; Saito was the first off the bus with his single travel pack filled with essentials, and was now standing a little ways away with said pack slung over one shoulder, eyes closed and the stick of what was quickly becoming his trademark sucker poking out the corner of his mouth. He was tapping his foot impatiently when the others arrived, and Ichigo was the first to notice the tick mark steadily growing upon his twitching brow.

"What's up?" Was the question of the day from the carrot topped shinigami. Of course this got little more than a snort and a few grumbled words that Ichigo couldn't catch before the white haired Taicho was on the move.

"Follow along quickly if you don't wanna get left behind." Saito growled, and the Shinigami were all quick to heed his warning. They were in unfamiliar territory, and yet, even someone who had a miniscule sensory ability would have little trouble finding the Academy that at this time was no doubt swarming with students. All of which possessed some form of Reiryoku.

They walked along in silence, their footsteps unhurried and confident. After all, they were the most powerful beings in this dimension as far as they could tell. There was no reason to be overly cautious.

The only members of the group that were on edge were Saito, and the resident Commander of the Onmitsukidou. Said commander looked over at their guide with a pensive look. "So, Yukishirou-Taichou..." A small hum was her response, prompting her to continue. "Do you know the Headmaster... this Dark Lord, personally?"

Saito looked side-long at the diminutive Taicho and nodded once. "I should, he's the one who created the organization I work for. The Taicho of every division meets with Tenmei Mikogami, or the Headmaster as he likes to be called, once a month to discuss current events."

Sui Feng nodded and turned to look ahead as Saito began to scrutinize his fellow snow-topped Taicho. After a few moments thought he turned to the child-like Taicho and nodded. "Toshirou was it?"

Toshirou nodded and Saito reached inside his coat, and pulled out, lo-and-behold, a sucker not unlike the one he was currently eating... or was he eating it?

When Saito went to hand it to the young Taicho, Toshirou recoiled. "I may look like a child, but that does not mean I over-indulge in sweets like one!"

Saito brushed it off. "It's not any normal sucker Toshirou... it's a little Yuki-Onna magic actually. Whatever the temperature is outside, this little doohickey will keep them at a more comfortable temperature. In more simple terms, this will lower your body temperature. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you utilize Ice-Type abilities correct?"

Toshirou looked gob-smacked. "How...?"

Saito smiled and Toshirou accepted the sucker. "I can feel it. It's not too different from my own abilities actually, so I can recognize a kindred spirit. But no self respecting snow boy would ever submit themselves to the climate of this place without some of these. I'll ask the Headmaster to have double my usual order shipped here later."

Toshirou smirked as he unwrapped the sucker and popped it in his mouth. "So I'm a snow boy like you now?"

Saito chuckled. "Yes, yes you are. You already look the part after all. So why not roll with it?"

Toshirou nodded. "I can see where your coming from. It'll be a lot easier to blend in if we use our natural appearances to determine our species."

"You and Matsumoto are the easy ones... but for the rest, I'm going to have to get creative." Saito stated calmly. "Now listen up good Toshirou, you and me are going to be introducing ourselves as half brothers. We've been living together in the Human World since our parents were killed by a Yeti when we were kids. Got it?"

Toshirou nodded, and that is when Saito turned his head to regard Matsumoto. "Matsumoto... you're a succubus if anyone asks. Though in this school they shouldn't, since one of the rules is to keep your true form hidden." He then turned to Ichigo... "I'm gonna have to say that you're a..." He paused... still nothing... wait for it... _wait for it_... "You're going to be a Yoko. I got nothing else that will go with your hair colour."

Ichigo snorted. Then scowled... then growled. "Yeah, definitely a Yoko..." Saito mumbled to himself. He then turned to Rukia. "You're going to be a member of the Fae... You're Ice-Type abilities would make it easy for me to call you a Yuki-Onna, but your hair colour is all wrong."

He then turned to regard the last member of their group and sighed. "Now, what to call you..."

Sui Feng twitched, and then shot a glare in his direction. "I swear to Kami above, if you so much as imply anything demeaning, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to have children."

Now, when this was said, Toshirou paled along side Ichigo, while Matsumoto whistled and Rukia smirked devilishly. They were thus surprised to note, that Saito didn't seem to visibly react at all. Instead, he smirked and continued walking. "I think I have the perfect race for you. A Vampire."

**XxSCENExBREAKxX**

When the group of six arrived at the Headmaster's office, they were greeted by a young woman with brown hair tied into several tails that almost resembled... dare they say it... handles. What those 'handles' were for was a no brainer really. Saito however, shocked them when he greeted the strange woman with a wave and a smile.

"Yo, Tojou-san." He walked into the reception area and turned to face the young woman just as she started to pout cutely.

"Why won't you just call me Ruby-chan Saito-kun?"

Saito actually blushed at that, and scratched at his cheek with a single finger as he smiled with a hopeless expression. "I'm not sure your boyfriend would like that Tojou-san."

Sui Feng and the others raised their eyebrows at the interaction they were witnessing. The woman was strange enough, but for the ice-cold Taichou they had been only recently introduced to to be acting so cordially with someone... it was actually rather surprising.

"He wouldn't mind at all!" Ruby protested. "He's really nice Saito-kun! You'd like him actually... though he is a little bit too soft. He'd probably annoy the heck out of a soldier like you."

Saito's smile immediately turned into a scowl as he looked at Ruby more seriously. "We need to see Tenmei immediately Ruby, it's concerning our mission parameters."

Ruby blinked, obviously caught off guard with the sudden switch from familiarity to professionalism. The others were equally as baffled. "He'll be available momentarily... he's just checking on Paradise right now. He should be back soon though. You're welcome to take a seat." As if just struck by a thought Ruby smacked her own forehead with an open hand and smiled sheepishly. "Can I get you all anything?"

"Tea, black... cream and one lump of sugar if you would for me Tojou-san." Saito answered almost immediately before sitting down in one of the plush chairs. The others all refused except for Sui Feng, who simply ordered yet another black tea, though this time without anything added.

When Ruby returned shortly afterwards, the group sat in relative silence as Sui Feng and Saito sat next to each other enjoying their respective beverages. Sui Feng took this chance to ask Saito a few questions.

She cleared her throat and set her cup down on its' saucer; when Saito turned to her with a raised eyebrow, she began. "Just how strong are you, Yukishirou-Taichou?"

Saito frowned, seeming to actually be putting some thought into his answer, unknowingly earning him some brownie points with the shorter Taichou. After several moments of silence, he spoke. "In the world of the Living, there are the three Dark Lords who stand at the pinnacle of power in the world of the living. Immediately Beneath them are the Vampire Elders, powerful monsters all." He paused for a moment, and then smirked darkly. "And immediately beneath them, are people who have achieved such renown for their strength that they've been granted certain titles by the Dark lords themselves, people such as the 'Black Devil', _Shuzen Akuha_."

The way he hissed that name, with such vehemence, told everyone that could hear him, exactly what he thought of this '_Black Devil'_.

"Then there are people like Aoyama Kaito, the _White Devil_." Ruby interjected here with her own dialogue, forcing all attention to the witch who was now doing some kind of... dance? She was holding her wand in between her breasts, and spinning like a ballerina. "I've always wanted to meet him! He's just as famous as the Black Devil for obvious reasons! The two of them have had several documented confrontations, but apparently neither of them have ever been able to beat the other... at least not decisively. I bet he's such a hunk!"

Cue multiple sweat-drops.

"You mean, you don't even know what this guy, this _White Devil_, looks like?" Ichigo spluttered, obviously rather confused. '_Fan girls are scary... yeesh!_'

Sui Feng's attention was drawn momentarily to her right, where a certain white haired Taichou was currently sitting sipping his tea. Though it appeared he was choking on it discreetly at the moment. She narrowed her eyes at the look of barely visible amusement dancing in his eyes; something she would definitely have to speak to him about later. What was it about this _White Devil_ that he found so amusing? And why did he hate this Black Devil, this Shuzen Akuha so much that it was nearing the point of animosity? Surely in his line of work, he must have met her at least a few times... and yet he speaks as if he knows her personally and just plain out despises her.

"But we must not forget you Mr. Yukishirou!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "What is it they call you again?"

Saito sighed. "The _White Knight_." Saito set his cup and saucer down and turned to the gathered shinigami and witch. "It's not a very well known title, which is why I can use my real name so freely. The Human-Youkai Relations Bureau likes to keep the identities of its' more powerful operatives a secret. I obtained the title after facing off against the Black Devil two years ago..." He paused and took a sip of his tea. "and was actually able to walk away."

"_**Oh but you forgot something Mr. Yukishirou**_."

Everyone in the room looked to the door, where a man dressed in white priestly robes with a gold cross around his neck on a chain, was currently standing. The only things they could make out from his face, were the two glowing red eyes, and an ethereal mouth currently set in a broad smile.

"_**You forgot to tell them that your battle with Akuha placed the city of Kyoto into a state of early winter. It took a little over a week for all the snow and ice to melt.**_"

Saito grunted his acknowledgement. "Tenmei-sama... I would like to kindly request that you not speak of my earlier accomplishments so openly when guests are present."

Now the newly named Tenmei Mikogami seemed to actually smile wider to show his amusement. "_**Oh? But why not? Many of your accomplishments are so very amusing and make for very good conversation topics. Though I could live without all the paperwork.**_"

Saito finished off the last of his tea and sighed before standing up. "If you're finished amusing yourself at my expense Mikogami, we have work to do."

"_**Ah yes, the Shinigami. I take it you've already decided on your cover stories?**_" Mikogami motioned the group to the door that led into his office and smiled that creepy... glowing... grin of his.

"We'll go over them with you in your office Mikogami. Once we're done here we'll go and get settled in our dorm rooms and then go and greet our classmates and co-workers." Saito stated calmly as he led the group into Mikogami's office.

That was when Matsumoto piped up. "You're the one that did that to Kyoto two years ago?"

Everyone stopped at that; Saito began to sweat, Ichigo looked confused, and the other shinigami adopted pensive looks as they tried to remember that particular incident. Then it hit Sui-Feng like a ton of bricks. "I remember that now! Kyoto was in a state of panic and the entire city had to shut down. The death toll was enormous, and even the souls in the area were affected by the cold. That was you?"

Saito cleared his throat and continued on into Mikogami's office. "Moving on!"

Mikogami hadn't laughed like he did then in over a hundred years.

**XxSCENExBREAKxX**

_**We now return to serious shit about to go down... serious shit.**_

The moment the group of six felt the massive release of Yoki, they were instantly on alert. Saito stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, his ice blue eyes narrowed at the now silver haired, red-eyed, Akashiya Moka in all her glory. If he didn't know what was about to happen, he might have been impressed with the young woman's good looks. For she was indeed very attractive.

Full lips complemented by a narrow jaw line and narrow red eyes with slitted pupils. Perfect hour-glass figure with high end C-Cup breasts and perfectly rounded backside that her skirt had a little trouble covering completely; and last but not least, long, flowing silver hair that glistened like the precious metal it resembled in even the dull luminescence provided by the perpetually overcast skies of the academy proper.

Her eyes, which were unfocused at the moment of her unsealing, suddenly focused on him. Strange, considering he was quite positive he wasn't the strongest in their little motley group. Perhaps it was... '_Yeah, it's definitely my aura._' This was the conclusion after less than a full second of thought on his part.

Ichigo was practically vibrating with excitement, making the other shinigami present positive he was more like a certain eleventh division Taicho then he would ever admit. "Whoa... talk about your oppressive presences. What is she?"

The shinigami all turned to their resident Yokai expert who was currently standing stock still in a relaxed posture while he stared down the Vampire over his shoulder. Without looking at them he answered quietly. "That my friends, is a Vampire."

The moment he said that, Moka dashed forward, despite the protests from her friends. She lunged at Saito with a spinning kick intending to take his head right off his shoulders. What she didn't expect however, was for him to block her powerful kick.

With a _single_ raised arm.

Their was a blast of air from the impact, telling all that could see it that the blow was indeed quite powerful, and yet Saito didn't even budge. Save for a brief moment where his visage reflected slight discomfort and surprise at the force of the attack, he looked his usual stoic self.

Yet his glare was more frigid than the Shinigami had ever seen. Even Moka had to suppress a shiver, yet even she wouldn't be able to tell you if it was because she was intimidated, or aroused.

No one had ever been able to take one of her kicks without at least flinching before. No one, not even Kuyou was able to take a kick like this from her. Even when she had been weakened, Kuyou was still sent flying.

Yet this person _barely_ even moved.

"Last I checked, trying to take someone's head off, was not a proper way to greet someone." Saito drawled sarcastically from his spot as he continued to hold back Moka's leg. '_She's stronger than I thought... that kick actually stung a bit._' Giving her a slight push, Moka was forced to withdraw a ways from her opponent and with no small amount of surprise.

'_What the hell! That was akin to kicking titanium! Who... or what, is this guy?_' Moka growled as Saito turned towards her and placed his hands in his pockets.

"My name, is Yukishirou Saito." Saito stated calmly, ignoring the stares of the shocked onlookers, and his curious comrades. "What is your name, Vampire?"

Moka assumed her trademark fighting stance and her eyes narrowed. "Akashiya Moka."

Saito blinked at that... '_Did she just say... oh Hell. Please don't tell me that she's __**her**__ kid!_' Without missing a beat Saito nodded and turned to face the direction in which he'd previously been heading. "Well, this has been fun, Akashiya Moka; by my associated and I have things to do before our first class. Ja ne." With that, the group of rightfully confused Shinigami left with their guide to the dorms, leaving a stupefied Moka in their wake.

Kurumu snickered behind her back, and Mizore smirked. Kurumu's thoughts were along the lines of, '_Moka just got the metaphorical finger from that guy... priceless._'

While Mizore's thoughts were more confused. '_A snow boy, able to stand up to the strength of an unsealed Vampire without even blinking? How is that possible... who is he?_'

Tsukune, was speechless. In the two years he'd known Moka, she'd never once actually lost a fight. Until now it would seem. "Who is that guy?"

Moka scoffed and took her rosario. "Be wary of them Tsunkune. That snow boy is strong, strong enough to defend against one of my attacks as if it were nothing." Just before she snapped her Rosario back on, she smirked. "And unless he's hiding some serious power, I could sense that he was the weakest of the six."

With that, she snapped her rosario back on her choker, and Tsukune caught her as her hair shifted from silver to pink and she collapsed into his arms.

They were all, in a word, floored. Tsukune though, he was worried now. '_Are they from Fairy Tale? If so, we're in big trouble._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**END**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Alright, and that is it for Chapter One. Sorry about the Long Wait guys... I just started College a little while ago and I wasn't able to get working on this until quite recently. Hopefully you all wont have to wait this long again, but I unfortunately can't make any promises.**_

_**Remember to get all your votes in. One Poll will be posted on my profile, and that one will be Ichigo's Pairing. The other one, I will accept votes with reviews, that will determine Saito's Species. Well, that's it for me for now, until Chapter Two everyone.**_


End file.
